Della Vacker
Della Vacker is a member of the Vacker family. She is the mother of Fitz, Alvar, and Biana and the wife of Alden. The name 'Della' means "Bright", "Noble" and “Smart”. Physical Appearance Della has cobalt blue eyes and heart-shaped lips. She also has long, chocolate brown hair. She is noted by Sophie to be very beautiful, to an unreal extent. Della holds a striking resemblance to her daughter, Biana. She, according to Sophie, is always looking flawless. Books Exile In Book 2: Exile, Della spent a lot of time caring for Alden after his mind broke. She did things he liked, such as singing, hoping that it will bring him back. She was one of the only Vackers who didn’t blame Sophie for the mind break. When Fitz tried to enter Alden’s mind, Della fainted. Della’s fashion sense also slipped a bit during the two weeks Alden was gone. When Sophie arrives at Everglen to heal Alden, she hugs Sophie and thanks her. Neverseen In Book 4: Neverseen, Della proves herself to be much more than a fashion-loving mother. She stows away with Sophie and her friends when they go to join the Black Swan by remaining vanished. She is only discovered when Biana asks for another device that helps with breathing underwater, which makes everybody suspicious because she only needed one herself. Biana, who was the only person Della told about her plan besides Alden, wasn’t able to hide Della from Mr. Forkle’s telepathy. He read Biana's mind and learned about Della. However, Della still insisted in joining the Black Swan and convinced Mr. Forkle that she would be very helpful, by easily knocking him down in heels and proving that she could walk through water without creating ripples or getting wet. Della is a very powerful Vanisher and can move swiftly. She is very tough and not afraid to fight for what is right. Della also mentions in Neverseen that she once walked among humans, and her reception was less than friendly. Nightfall In Book 6: Nightfall, Della joins Edaline Ruewen and Juline Dizznee to make a team, protecting Wylie as he "makes a deal with the Neverseen." She proves that she is powerful by tricking Ro, and is able to hold a knife to her throat by vanishing and attacking. Relationships * [[Alden Vacker|'ALDEN']]' (husband)' Della is married to Alden. Their relationship is steady and they have stayed together even after Dame Alina tried to break them up. She cares for him deeply. In ''Book 2: Exile'', she is extremely upset when Alden's mind breaks but tries to stay strong for her children. She was obsessed over trying to bring him back by doing things that he likes. * FITZ (son) Fitz is the second oldest child of Della. She loves him and is concerned for him. When Fitz tried to get into Alden's broken mind, Della fainted. * BIANA (daughter) Like her mother and oldest brother, Biana is a Vanisher. Biana is said to look a lot like her mother. Both of them share a love of fashion. * ALVARAlvar Soren Vacker(son) Alvar is the oldest child of Della and like his mother and younger sister, is a Vanisher. When Alvar comes for dinner, Della immediately sets a place for him. She is horrified that the has three girlfriends. Della also cried for weeks when Alvar was discovered to be a Neverseen member. Aside from this, Alvar is her only child that has her cobalt eyes, instead of Alden's teal ones. * KEEFE (like son) Keefe goes to Everglen a lot and is like a son to Della. * SOPHIESophie Elizabeth Foster(like daughter) Della cares for Sophie like a daughter and together with Alden, they decided to see if they could adopt her in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|''Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities.]] She was one of Sophie's only supporters earlier in the series. She was also one of the only Vackers who didn’t shut Sophie out when Alden’s mind broke in ''Book 2: Exile. * EDALINEEdaline Ruewen(very good friend) Edaline and Della help each other stay strong numerous times, especially through sad events that take place throughout their lives. Trivia * Della joins the Black Swan in book four. * Della is a very powerful Vanisher. * People think of her as just a fragile beauty, when really she isn't. * She tried to bring Alden back when he was broken in book two by touching everything Alden did. * She has studied music with dwarves. * Della is one of Sophie's favorite people. * Only one in the Vacker family that isn't physically hurt by the Neverseen at some point in the series. fr:Della Vacker Category:Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Elf Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Vacker Category:Flashback Characters Category:Secondary Characters